The overall goal of the Administrative Core of the West Virginia Stroke CoBRE (hereafter called the Stroke CoBRE) is to manage the development of a center of excellence in basic and translational stroke research at the West Virginia University. To achieve this goal, the follow specific aims will be achieved: Specific Aim 1: To create a vision for the Stroke CoBRE and implement goals, strategies and tactics to realize this vision. Specific Aim 2: To develop and implement fiscal, administrative and scientific policies and processes for the Stroke CoBRE. Specific Aim 3: To develop high quality research, research training and career development in the Stroke CoBRE. All five research projects emanate from the research activities of bright assistant professors in a tenure track in their respective departments. The thematic focus area is stroke and the projects assess linked areas of the prediction, causes, prevention, acute treatment and rehabilitation of stroke. Specific Aim 4: To foster an environment for the intellectual interactions of program investigators and between program investigators and the WVUHSC community. Numerous mechanisms are in place or under development to foster the intellectual curiosity of faculty, fellows and students at the West Virginia University. Specific Aim 5: To develop and implement a mentoring program for junior faculty that addresses the transition to and attainment of independent research funding. The process involves a contract between mentor and mentee; frequent interaction, not just between mentor and mentee, but also among the laboratory staffs; an identification of career goals; iterative composition and internal reviews of both manuscripts and grant applications; high standards for research accomplishment, both in terms of number and quality of the research product; sensitivity to the need to balance professional and personal lives for a sustainable career in research; and professionalization of the junior faculty, including their participation in the most relevant national and international scientific meeting, participation in journal and grant review activities, and involvement in the scientific societies that represent our discipline. Specific Aim 6: To development and implement a formative and summative evaluation strategy with specific milestones.